Ganons last promis
by amri-dragmire
Summary: When link defeated ganon to the sacred realm. Ganons last words were basicly a warning to link. now he is back and link has a daughter.....(New Ch 1)
1. Ganon Returns, slightly

Kaia was a young girl of about ten. She had long golden hair and big sapphire eyes. When she laughed it sounded like bells tinkling in the soft breeze. She was a princess and she hated it. She wonted to be like her father link. Link was always away on some adventure or mission. Her mother Zelda always dressed her up in pretty dresses and made her walk and talk like a princess.  
  
But that was not what Kaia wonted. She wonted to be free. She desperately wonted to be an adventurer, a girl of non-royal blood. Kaia was an adventurer by heart and a princess by soul.  
  
"Kaia what seams to be the matter, you haven't even touched your food." Zelda asked Kaia. Looking at her with a motherly stare.  
  
"Nothing mother, at least nothing you would understand." She said as she poked at something green on her plate.  
  
"Oh come now, there is nothing I couldn't understand." She said as she remembered everything Impa had told her about raising a young girl.  
  
"I wont to go on an adventure with daddy." Kaia said so loudly that it almost made Zelda jump.  
  
Zelda looked at Kaia and smiled inside. She knew Kaia would pick up after her father but she didn't expect it to be so soon. Zelda knew Kaia had an adventurer's spirit and it would be wrong of her to say no. But the adventures link gets his self into was enough to make her hair turn gray.  
  
"Mommy, Please, just a small one, just enough to let me feel what it is like to not be a princess." She looked at Zelda and widened her eyes a little and put a sad pitiful look on her face.  
  
Zelda gave a sigh and looked into her daughters blue eyes. "Kaia, I will talk to your father, if he says yes then you may go. But if he tells you no, then please don't be too upset." She said wishing Impa was here to tell Zelda how to say no to that look. Zelda knew she gave that look to Impa all the time when she was young. But Impa always said no. Impa was gone on an errand and would not be back for another few months.  
  
Kaia felt her whole soul lift and she was filled with joy. The thought of her and her father going off on an adventure was too much to keep in. "YES!"  
  
Later that night after Zelda put Kaia to bed she started to leave her room. Zelda turned around and looked back at her little daughter. She smiled as she waved her hand and the lamp beside Kaia's bed dulled to a soft magical glow. It illuminated the little girls' face to a blessed glow. Reminding Zelda of the Angel pictures she once saw as a little girl.  
  
She then quietly walked away from Kaia's room and headed to her own room. Every light she went by slowly dulled and soon every light in the castle were just giving off enough light to see with. It made the castle look enchanted and breathtaking. When she arrived to her room her door was slightly open. Zelda couldn't remember if she left it open or if someone else opened it.  
  
When she got through the door Zelda walked across the stone floor and heard the soft clicks of her shoes as they hit the floor. Then she gave a slight wave of her hand and a light turned on beside the bed. Zelda gave a little scream as links body lying on the bed startled her.  
  
He must of came in not to long ago because the mud on his boots were still wet.  
  
"Link, are you asleep?"  
  
"I was"  
  
"Sorry dear, I didn't know you were here." She answered him as she begun to undress.  
  
"That's ok, I was just resting here for a few minutes before I started on a new task." Link watched Zelda. Taking in the very sight of her body. She looked back at him and gave a little smile as she let her silk gown fall over her body. It shone in the moonlight giving her body a soft blue glow.  
  
"Link please, why do you always have to do these tasks?" she asked as she slowly lowered her self into the bed snuggling against links dirty body. She didn't care about how dirty he was. Just the fact he was alive and here now made her happy.  
  
"Because Zelda if I don't then it gives Ganon chance to get through the sacred realm and come back." He said as he pulled her body closer to his and he let his hands run through her golden silk hair. He closed his eyes as he caught the smell of roses, Zelda's favorite perfume. He opened his eyes and saw her big and beautiful eyes staring back at his.  
  
Zelda gave a little sigh, She then put her arm across his chest. And let her self be taken deeper into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Zelda, you look more beautiful as the years go by," he then let his hand touch her cheek. It was as soft as the spring rabbit's in the forest.  
  
"Beauty always ages best." She said with a laugh  
  
"I remember the first time I saw you; it was about thirty years ago when we first met. You asked me if I was from the woods."  
  
"Yeah, then I asked you if you would help me save Hyrul." She said with a sad note. She knew link could die one day and the thought always made her cold.  
  
"And I still am..." Suddenly there was a scream from Kaia's room. Link and Zelda quickly got up and ran to her room. When they got their Zelda almost fainted. There standing over Kaia's bead was Ganon. He was reaching for Kaia and she was screaming. Link then ran into Kaia's room only to be knocked back. He quickly got up and tried again. Zelda Screamed as she realized Link couldn't enter Kaia's room. It was then that Zelda saw tears in link's eyes.  
  
"Link, remember the promise I made you as I fell in to the spirit realm?"  
  
"Get away from her!" Link yelled at Ganon. He then tried to enter Kaia's room but was held back by a strong force.  
  
"I will get her link, I will have your child." Then he pulled something out from his jacket and reached down to Kaia. He grabbed her by the throat and pressed it on her for head. She let out a strangled scream of pain and kicked Ganon in the groin. Instantly his figure flickered and he let out a howl of pain and rage and disappeared.  
  
Without warning, link fell to the ground as the invisible wall disappeared. Zelda ran and picked up Kaia. She cried out when she saw her face. Kaia no longer had her golden blond hair but hair that was deep red. And her for head bore the symbol of Ganon's family crest.  
  
Ok now what. Ah yes, next chapter will be very enlightening. (Grins very wide. Like I have a juicy secret that I cant wait to tell you). Oh and by the way, any new name that appears does have a real meaning. And a real place of origin. Like for instance. Kaia is a Greek Female name that means earth. Get it. Ok. Oh by the way I looked up Ganon. And it does not fit him at all. Well enough rambling. I changed the first chapter and I hope you like it. 


	2. A meeting with an angel

If you have not reread chapter one I do hope you do. It will be less confusing. I have changed a few names and added some more stuff.  
  
Kaia opened her eyes but did not recognize where she was. She was sitting under a large flowering tree. It's blooms slowly falling around her. She picked up one and looked at it closer. She saw it was purple, blue and yellow. She raised it to her face and smelt it. The smell of the flower made her head spin and her eyes water. It was not a bad smell but it was so strong it almost made her pass out.  
  
"Yes, I know they are strong, but from a distance they are the most wonderful thing you could ever smell." Kaia quickly turned to the voice and was surprised to see a beautiful woman sitting in the top part of the branches just above her. The woman looked down at her and gave a soft smile.  
  
Then to Kaia's surprise wings unfolded themselves from her back and she silently lifted her self out of the tree. She then landed next to Kaia and sat down next to her. She folded her wings around her self like a large feather cloak. Kaia saw she had red hair and her skin was very fair. Her eyes did not seam to have one deferent color but many.  
  
"My name is Angeni Kamali, I am a spirit angel, protector of spirits. You my dear are a very special spirit." She then lifted her hair from her forehand and revealed a strange symbol. She then waved her hand and a looking glass appeared from no where. She held it up so that Kaia could see her self.  
  
Kaia saw a red headed young girl with the same strange symbol. " That is not me, I don't have red hair and I certainly don't have a weird tattoo on my forehead."  
  
Angeni gave a soft laugh and waved her hand again making the mirror disappear. She then reached up to her neck and pulled off a necklace. She handed it to Kaia "The Weird symbol is a family crest. Only the blood of my family can wear that crest. How ever my Family has not left these gardens for quite some time now. As a matter of fact you are the first outsider to see Kamilia, the tree of power." She said as she nodded to the tree Kaia sat under " How could one so young gain our crest."  
  
Suddenly Kaia's hands began to disappear. She looked up at Angeni and saw she too had a shocked look on her face. Slowly Kaia's body disappeared more she still had a flower in one hand and the necklace in the other.  
  
"You must be going back to where ever you came from, don't fear it young one, keep the necklace and the flower, they both will help guided me to you on the earth below." With that Kaia fell back into the darkness she awoke from. She felt as if her body was falling. Soon everything stopped and she felt a solid bed under her body. Then she began to hear voices.  
  
"Zelda, I'm sorry but Kaia might never awake. Please don't keep pushing link away." Kaia then felt cool hands touch her forehead.  
  
"Impa, why is it glowing?"  
  
"Glowing?, my dear your right it means her spirit is back." Kaia then let that be her Que. to open her eyes. She looked up at her mother then at Impa. She smiled and brought her hand to her face to scratch it. She then caught the strong smell of the Kamilia flower.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, Angeni told me it was strong." She then sat up and pulled her other hand out from under the covers revealing the necklace Angeni had given her.  
  
"Who, and where did you get those?" Zelda asked as she sat at the foot of Kaia's bead.  
  
" This is a flower from the Kamilia tree, and Angeni Kamali gave me this necklace. She told me to keep these so she could find me."  
  
Zelda then reached over and took the flower and the necklace from Kaia. She smelt the flower and instantly fainted from its strong smell. Impa shook her head and caught Zelda before she fell to the ground. She then laid her backwards.  
  
"Kaia, tell me, did this Angeni Kamali have wings?" she asked as she looked closer at the pendant on the necklace.  
  
"Oh yes, and she had bright red hair, and this Crest on her forehead. She then made me look into a mirror and I saw a crest on my forehead as well. Tell me Impa, do I really have red hair and a crest?"  
  
Impa looked at the girl and nodded. Impa then smiled and gave Kaia back the necklace. " If you see Angeni again please tell her Kamaria is alive and well and wishes to speak to her." She then smiled and watched Zelda open her eyes and rise from the bed. She looked at Impa then at Kaia.  
  
"Where did you get that flower?" she asked with a soft whisper.  
  
"From a garden, it was growing on a tree."  
  
"I saw it, I saw the garden and the tree. But only at a distance. Kaia, what has he done to you?" she said as she stood up. Zelda then looked at Impa and shook he head. Then without another word she left. Impa then took some clothes out from a pouch on her hip and gave them to Kaia.  
  
"Kaia, you and your father are going to be going on an adventure. Your father doesn't know it yet but you have gained a power. A very powerful power. You see Kaia, by bringing back a little of the Kamilia, you have opened a new door to Ganya. The city of God's Goddesses, and angels. Ganon has turned you into a key, and when he fully breaks the bonds of the sacred realm, you will be his first target."  
  
She then glanced away and looked at the door to see if anyone was listening. When she was sure no was she lowered her voice and leaned closer to Kaia.  
  
"I was born in Ganya, I was brought here to make sure Ganon couldn't return, he two was born in Ganya, he was to be it's king but because of his mother.."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Impa backed away from Kaia. Link then opened the door and smiled at the sight of Kaia awake. He then started to walk in but was quickly halted by Impa.  
  
"Don't be to impatient, she has to change into some other clothes before she can leave." She then looked back at Kaia " Don't forget what I have told you, and don't share that information with anyone. " she then looked at link "Not even your father, the information is dangerous and some people would kill just to know a fraction of what I have told you." She then pushed link out the door and shut it behind her.  
  
Kaia then put on the necklace and took off her gown. She picked up the clothing Impa had placed on her bead and was surprised to see it was an almost exact of her father's cloths. Only the color of the tunic was not only green, but also when you moved it around it had reds, blues and purples in it.  
  
She then put it on and looked at her self in the mirror. She was shocked to see her self. She did not look like the softhearted little princess that greeted her in the mirror every morning. But a fierce looking wild child. Her eyes were still blue suddenly the color of her eyes flickered and changed. Like Angeni's.  
  
She then left her room and was met by her father. He looked at her and smiled. Impa was standing next to him and looked at her as well. She shook her head and pulled out a small knife.  
  
"I know that as a princess you are required to have long hair. But as an adventurer that long hair will only cause problems. I'm sorry Kaia but I have to cut your hair shorter." With out another word she took Kaia's long hair, and with one swipe she had cut Kaia's hair to shoulder length.  
  
"Now you are ready to go. She then gave her a hug and kissed her on her forehead. Then with out another word Link and Kaia left the castle.  
  
Zelda was watching from her tower as Link and Kaia mounted Epona and speed off out of the palace courtyard. She did not wish to see her daughter's departure. It was then that she realized she was holding the flower Kaia had brought from her sleep. And she cried knowing what link was going to do to Kaia.  
  
Well what do you think? If you have not reread chapter one I do hope you do. It will be less confusing. Oh and here are the new name meanings.  
  
Ganya the origin and sex is not available or unknown but it means Garden of the Lord. Kingdome of Gods and Goddesses, also Home of the Shakiness.  
  
Kamaria is Swahili for Female it means like the moon (who in Zelda does this description fit? *Wink *Wink) Impa's true name. Sorcerers keep this secrit, who ever knows their true name can control them.  
  
Angeni is American Indian it means Spirit angel (is used this and the next name together.) Kamali is Not available or unknown it means spirit protector. The sprit angel who protects spirits. I used the names like first and last names. There will be more on why I did this. Too much information and the whole story will be ruined.  
  
Kamilia is Slavic for Female it means sweet flower. Tree of power, the great Deku is a descendent of this tree. Only four other tree seed's are known to have fallen out of the Kamilia tree in Ganya. 


End file.
